Shadows In The Light
by when-darkness-is-light
Summary: Sai shades can controll shadows. When she is sent to Aburn Academy, will she finally fit in? or will she just be outcast? Danger awaits her, and enemies will apear, but will she find true love in the process? R&R please! Chptr 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: Shadows

**AN: Well hello, and welcome to chapter one of Shadows In The Light, i just want to thank you for reading. Well lets get to it, shall we?:**

Chapter 1: Shadows

"Freak!" Someone yelled as I walked down the hall.

I had been called a freak many times, along with other things, and each time it felt like a slap to the face.

There are many reasons I could be called a freak. Like the way I dress, clad black and neon, or the way I distance myself from everyone else. Or it could be the fact that I can control the shadows around me.

I mean, it could be any of those things. But I had a feeling that this time, it was for the shadow thing.

Ever since I could remember, I've had the ability to manipulate shadows. It was as natural to me as breathing. But everyone else around me couldn't seem to except that.

I kept walking, ignoring the people staring at, or insulting me. I usually blent into the crowd, but today I wanted to stand out, and not be ashamed of who I was. It was my last day of school anyway.

So this morning, I collected the shadows in the corner of my room, and wrapped them together until they formed a bow. Then I placed the bow in my hair and went off to school.

Now I was regretting the decision. But I consoled myself by reminding myself that tomorrow I would be shipped of to Aburn Academy, to try and harness my "special" power. It would be torture.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that the school day was over, and I could go home and finish packing. When I exited the school, I turned around and looked at the school. I would miss it. At that thought I almost fell to the ground laughing, "Good riddance." I mumbled under my breath, and I headed off to the bus.

When I got home, I went straight to my room, waving a quick 'Hi' to my mom as I passed the kitchen.

When I finally reached my room, I collapsed on the bed. The familiar smell and texture of my pillow was comforting, and helped sooth me.

I looked around my room. My drawers were open and cleared of there contence. My closet was empty except for a few empty hangers.

Everything that owned was either packed in the several trunks outside my door, or sitting in boxes gathering dust in storage.

I sighed. Why did I have to go off to some fancy school? My powers were fine just the way they were.

I sighed again, this was the exact argument I'd had with my mother two months ago, and as you can tell, it didn't work. She told me that I _needed_ to go to this school, and _needed_ help with my powers. This was just her way of saying that _she needed_ to get her freak of a daughter out of her house.

And like a good little freak, I obliged. What a horrible decision I made.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. The sun was setting outside my window, casting little shadows behind the bumps of the drywall. I focused on one shadow, and it turned into a cat. I looked at another and it turned into duck. I laughed.

And for the rest of the night, I sat on my bed and turned the shadows around me into living things. And for awhile I forgot about the troubles in my world, and lost myself in the shadows that I controll.

Finally my mind started to wonder, and I felt my lids become slack above my eyes. Soon I fell under, and drifted to sleep, awaiting peaceful dreams, and forgetting the torture that would await me in the morning.

"Sai, Sai! Get up!" my mom yelled through my door.

"Ugh... five more minutes." I groaned, as I rolled to my side.

"No now! If you dont get up, you'll miss class."

_Thats an idea..._ I thought to myself sarcasticaly. "Ok, ok, I'm up." I said sitting up.

I heard her footsteps as she walked away, and I was tempted to go back to sleep. I shrugged my shoulders and layed back down.

"Sai Shade, If you go back to sleep, so help me." Mom threatened from the kitchen.

And like that I was up.

I winced as my feet touched the cold floor. "Stupid concrete.." I mumbled as grabbed the clothes I set out for today, and headed to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, and sighed. My straight black hair fell to my shoulders, and my grey eyes stood out against my pale skin. I was nothing special.

I turned around and turned on the tap. Then I stripped down, and commenced with getting ready.

After I was showered, dried my hair, brushed my hair and teeth, and clothed, I looked at myself again in the mirror. I had put my hair in low pigtails with neon rainbow hair-ties to match my shirt and knee-socks. I had a black sweater over my rainbow striped shirt, and a black skirt to match, on my feet were a pair of black converse.

I looked myself over. Somthing was missing. "Aha!" I said snapping my fingers. I needed a bow.

I looked around the bathroom for a decent shadow, I ended up using the shadow under the sink. I plucked it from its place, and watched as a new shadow slowly filled it. Then I took the shadow in my hand and shaped it into a bow. When it was finished, I placed it on my head, and fused it in place.

I was as ready as i'd ever be, so I went off to find my mother.

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee. She looked up as I entered the room. We looked alike, with our black hair and pale skin, but my mother had dark green eyes, while I had my fathers grey ones.

"You ready?" she asked as I sat down next to her.

I nodded, and wrapped her in a hug. She was all I had, sinse father died.

"Oh, Sai." she said returning the hug.

"I love you." I told her. It was muffled by her shoulder so it sounded like "I wuf ooo."

She laughed. "I love you too. Now lets get going, before you miss class."

I sighed, and we both stood up. "Ok, I'm ready." I said with determination in my voice. "Lets go." and we headed to the school.

Starlight Academy was a mansion, located on a hill, six miles from town. We pulled up the drive, to the security booth. We showed him my school ID and orientaion pass, and he let us through.

We parked the car, then headed up the path to the main door. I looked up, and on the roof were stone gargoils. I smiled, things like that seemed comforting. When we reached the doors, we knocked on the large wooden door. A frail old woman answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked bitterly.

"Hello, we're the Shades, my daughter Sai is starting today." my mother said polietly.

The old woman sneered. "Right this way." She said, still bitter. "We'll send Thomas to retrieve your things." She told us.

We followed the woman through the hallways of the Academy, to a large flight of stairs. "Go up the stairs, and to the end of the hall, the mistress is waiting." she said. Then she turned, and walked back the way we came.

"Thank you. " my mother called to her retrieting figure. "Now lets go, we wouldnt want to keep her waiting." mother told me.

Once we were at the top, I paused. It was beautiful. There were two wooden pillars carved with intricate designs on either side of the door. I went to touch one, when the door creaked open.

"Come in." a voice called from inside.

My mother and I looked at eachother, then pushed the door open wider and went in.

The room was just as I had pictured a headmasters office. Old-fashioned wallpaper adorned the walls, and many bookshelves, filled to the brim, were in front of it. In the center was a large mahogany desk, and behind it was a woman. She was of medium build, and looked about fifty. She had glasses, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. she was wearing a womans pantsuit.

"Hello, you must be the Shades." She said to us. "I am Mrs. Kint. I am the headmistress of Aburn Academy." she said with a slight smile.

"Hi, yes we're the Shades. Im Linda, and this is my daughter Saint Ann," she said motioning to me.

"Sai." I corrected her.

"Well welcome to Aburn Academy _Sai_." Mrs. Kint told me. "I think you'll fit right in here." she said. "Well now that introductions are done, we better get you into a uniform and off to class." She said, and clapped her hands. "Nina!" she called, and a girl walked in.

She was about my height and age, with blond hair and terquoise eyes. "Yes Mrs. Kint?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Nina, this is your new room-mate Sai Shades. Sai, this is Nina Watch."

"How do you do." Nina said to me.

"Hi." I said timidly waving.

"Well Nina, can you show Sai to your room to get her a uniform. Oh, and you will be the one to show her around campus." Mrs. Kint said to her.

"Yes Mrs. Kint." Nina said. "This way." she said to me, motioning towards the door.

I gave my mom one last hug, then followed Nina out of the room. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

**AN: You are now reading chapter 2! I'm not going to sit here all day and talk so, here we go!:**

Chapter 2: Fire

I followed Nina all the way down the stairs, then down a few hallways, then up another flight of stairs.

"Wow,this school has allot of stairs." I said, pretending to pant. Nina giggled.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after awhile." she said.

"At least you'll build some muscle on your legs." she said jokingly. I laughed.

I had a feeling that me and Nina were going to be good friends.

After awhile we reached a hallway with doors on both sides. We walked a little farther, then stopped in front of a door marked 312.

"This is it." Nina said, placing a key in the lock. It clicked, and she opened the door.

The room was small, and looked like a college dorm. Both sides of the room were identical. Each side had a closet, a twin bed, and a desk, with about 4ft of room between each side. On and next to my bed were my clothing and other possessions.

"Cozy." I mumbled under my breath.

"Here." Nina said, handing me a white dress-shirt, black skirt, and tie. "It's the uniform." she informed me.

"Ah." I said taking the outfit. "All it's missing is the knee-socks and black shoes." I joked.

"Top drawer, and check your closet." Nina said matter-of-factly.

"You've got to be joking me." I said appaled. But shure enough, there they were, a pair of white knee-socks and a pair of black dress-shoes.

I started to put on the ridiculous outfit, when an idea hit me, why dont I add some personal touches. I dug through my bag, looking for my accessories.

When I was done, I had added a few pins too my shirt, a few wrist-bands to my hands, a leather choker to my neck, and a pair of black high-tops on my feet. I looked pretty sweet, if I say so myself.

After I was done, Nina checked her watch.

"Oh! We've got to hurry. First period starts in ten minutes." she said handing me a pile of books.

"Here." she said. "You'll need these throughout the day. I've put them in order; Mythology, Science, History, Archery, Handling, and Free-Period. I'm in your first, and third hours." she said

I just stood there looking awe-struck.

"Mythology? Archery?" I asked confused. "We actually have those classes?"

"Yep." she said happily. "But if we don't hurry, Ms.T will have our heads." she said grabbing my arm and pulling us out of the room.

We swerved in and out of hallways, and down a flight of stairs, before we got to Ms.T's room. Finally, we arrived in front of her door, it was open, and I coul see other students sitting around talking. I stopped before the door.

"Come on Sai," Nina urged me. "We have to go in." she said.

She tried to pull me, but I was frozen in place with fear. What if they didn't like me? What if I make a fool of myself? What if...

I was pulled out of my fear-riddled thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hi." said a male voice. "Do you mind if i go through?" he asked playfully.

I turned around to face him, and froze again. He was perfect. I laughed slightly on the inside at this thought. He had short-ish black hair, that was just long enough to fall infront of his eyes, which were a startling shade of red, the same shade as flame, but not as scary as you might think. He wore the same uniform as me, except with black pants instead of a skirt. He had also added a few personal touches, like me. He had a black and white checkered wrist-band on one hand, and a band sticker on the other. He had a pair of black converse low-tops on his feet.

"I'm Simon." he said offering his hand. "Simon Haan." he said.

I gave him my hand. "Sai, Sai Shades." I said.

He shook my hand and went into the classroom. I stared after him.

"You like him, dont you?" Nina said. I nodded. "Well now that thats out of the way, lets get to class." she said, and we walked through the door.

At once, it felt like all eyes were on me. Oh, yeah, they were. I jus kept walking, not making eye contact with anyone, until I reached the teachers desk.

"Hello." I said, alittle timidly. "I'm-" "Saint Shades." the teacher finished for me. "I know." she said. "I've been expecting you." she told me.

"I like to be called Sai..." I trailed off.

"Well then, Sai, class is about to start. I'll have you take your seat, its next to Nathan." she said pointing to a guy sitting on the back row. "Thank you." I said, and walked to my seat.

Once I sat down, Nathan turned to me. "Hello." he said. "'I'm Nathan, Nathan Kress." he said offering his had. I was momentarily stunned by his voice, it was deepish with a light British accent.

"Sai, Sai Shades." I said giving him my hand. He brought my hand to his mouth ad kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said. I blushed, then laughed at myself for doing so.

He stared at me confused. "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Oh sorry," I apologized. "It's just that I never blush, it was funny to me." I said smiling.

He smiled back. "It's always a good thing to laugh." he said. And for the first time I noticed his face. He had dirty blond hair, and deep blue eyes.

I was about to say something to him, when Ms.T stood up, and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello students." she said. "As you can see, we have a new student in our class." she informed us. "Her name is Sai Shades. Sai will be with us for the rest of the year. Please make her feel welcome." she said.

Everyone in the classroom turned and looked at me. I smiled, and waved timidly at them. After a moment, Ms.T started talking again. We were told to turn to page 420 in our Roman Literature books, and I was thankful the attention was no longer on me.

The rest of class went about the same way, except Simon and Nathan kept stealing looks at me. Every time they did, I would smile, and they would smile back. It felt slightly odd to me that guys were looking at me, but its not like I wanted them to stop.

The rest of my classes went by quickly, except for archery when I almost hit Nina. Everything was going fine, and now I was walking into fourth hour. The room was empty, so at first I thought I had the wrong room. I went outside the door and looked at the name, Handling 101, nope I was right.

I took a few steps into the room. It was all empty. What was going on here? I was about to leave when I heard snickering. I froze. I looked around, but saw nothing. A moment later a teacher walked through the door.

"Ms. Grence stop that this instant." he said into the air.

At once, the room became brighter, and was full of people. Sitting in the front row snickering , I bet was "Ms. Grence. She glared at me.

Great, it was my first day of school and I already had enemies.

"Ms. Shades, please take a seat. There's an open one next to Simon." he said pointing to it. I thanked him, and went to my seat.

"Well hello again." he said as I sat down.

I smiled at him. Then frowned at the fact that he was in the classroom during that little escapade.

"who's that?" i asked pointing to the blond girl in the front of the class.

"Oh, that's Tara Grence, don't pay her any mind." he said smiling. "Hey, I know we just met an.

all, but would you like to grab a smoothie with me during free-period?" he asked timidly.

"Sure." I said hapily. "That would be great,"

Just then Mr. Arthur, our teacher, cleared his throat.

"OK, children. Today we are going to separate into groups according to our powers." he told us.

"So everyone with a fire-based power, come stand here." he said.

Simon stood up. "Well I guess that's me." he said walking towards Mr. Arthur.

As he walked away, he put his hand behind his back, and a bird of flame appeared. It flew out of his hands, circled my head, then landed on the desk in front of me. It bowed, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He turned around and winked at me.

"Next, I want all water-based here, and all earth-based here." he said pointing to places in the room.

"Lets see.... I want illusionists here, and wind-based here." he said pointing. Tara stood up, and instantly I knew why the room seemed empty before.

"Finally, I want all animal-based here, and telepaths here." he said showing us the spots. All that was left was me, sitting in my desk.

"Hm.... what power do you posses Ms. Shades? Haven't I called your section?" he asked me.

"No sir, you haven't. I have the ability to manipulate shadows." I told him. For a moment, Mr. Arthur looked awe-struck, then he snapped out of it.

"Ms. Shades, would you care to show me a demonstration?" he asked non-shalantly, but I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Shure." I said standing up.

I looked around the room for a decent shadow. I walked to the front of the room, and grabbed the one under Mr. Arthurs desk. I pulled it off, and started to mold it into somthing else. When I was done, I placed it on the ground, and soon a playful little shadow kitten was running about the room. It didnt have a face, or details, but it was still solid and alive.

People gasped, and others stared. But there were others who said "Aww." and called to the kitten.

Simon stepped out, and crouched low to the ground. The kitten ran up to him and started to circle his legs. He lay-ed out his hand, and soon another kitten appeared, except this one was made out of flame. The two kittens rolled about the room playing, and pouncing at each other, until I closed my eyes and the shadow kitten disappeared, while the other turned to ash.

Everyone just stood silent, watching me and Simon. Untill Mr. Arthur started clapping. Soon the whole class was applauding us. Simon and I bowed in unison.

"Well done Mr. Haan, Ms. Shades." he said shaking our hands.

I felt completly embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3: Mist and Illusions

**AN: Hello, and welcome to chapter 3! sorry it took me alittle while, I had some other things to take care of. Well I know you don't come here to read what I have to say, so lets get on with the story:**

"You may have a seat now, Ms. Shades." Mr. Arthur told me.

I needed no further encouragement, I quickly took my seat. If I had thought people were looking at me before, I knew they were now.

"Ok, now back to the lesson." Mr. Arthur said. "I need all of you to pair up with someone, we're going to have a little competition." he said with a smile.

I raised my hand

"Uh, Mr. Arthur?" I asked tenitivly.

"Yes Ms. Shades?" he asked.

"Who will be my partner?" I asked. I heard snickering coming from the illusionists' corner.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Would anyone volenteer to be Ms. Shades partner?" he asked the class. As I had expected, Simon raised his hand, along with a few other guys.

"Hmm..." Mr. Arthur said looking around. "How about you Ms. Grence?" he asked Tara.

She looked at him appaled and disgusted. "Absolutly not." she said, her voice like acid. "plus, I already have a partner." she said motioning to the boy next to her.

The boy looked at her then at me then at Mr. Arthur. "What?" he asked confused.

"You're my partner Ray" Tara said linking her arm through his.

"Fine, then both you _and _Mr. Fredrickson will be her partners." He said. "Do you have any problems with that Mr. Fredrickson?" he asked. Ray shook his head.

"Then its settled." Mr. Arthur said clapping his hands together, and turning towards the rest of the class.

"Ok, now that we've all partnered up, lets have alittle fun shall we?" he asked us.

I sullenly walked over to where Tara and Ray were standing. When I stopped next to her she took a few steps away. At this gesture, I became angry. You wouldnt like me when I'm angry. With that thought, I burst out into a little spazim of giggles, those around me stared. And some laughed.

When my fit was over, I stood up straight, and glared at Tara. She glared back. I could tell this was going to go nowhere.

"Oh, by the way I'm Ray." Ray told me with a smile.

"Sai." I told him.

"Can I have your attention please." Mr. Arthur called to the class.

"Thank you. Now all of us here have heard of partnership fighting right?" he asked.

Most of us nodded our heads.

"Ok, for those who don't know, it's where two or more people combine their powers to create a new power. Like mixing cold wind and water to create ice. Today we are going to work on teamwork as well as create a power only you and your partner can use. Now if you'll all follow me to the training room..." he said walking towards a door at the back of the room.

We all followed him through the thick metal door. The room was huge, like the size of a football field. The walls were all made of cement and there were thick glass seperators divideing the room into at least 20 sections.

"Now I want each group to pick a room and start coming up with ideas on how to combine your powers in a way that only you can use. Once your done, come tell me. Once everyone is done we will have demonstrations." Mr. Arthur told us. And we headed off to work.

We choose a room off to the side to be secluded from everyone else, and so if we started yelling nobody could hear us. Ray and I sat in the middle of the room while Tara sat in the corner. We sat facing eachother, and started coming up with ideas.

"Now how on earth are we supposed to combine our powers?" I asked.

"I don't know. And oh, by the way I controll mist." he said

"Oh, cool." I said smiling.

"But that does nothing to help the situation does it." he said.

"So back to the main question, how are we going to combine Shadows, Illusions, and Mist?" I asked.

We sat and thought for the rest of the class period. We had come up with a couple good ideas, but nothing great. This was going to be difficult.

When class was over, I grabbed my things and headed out the door. There waiting for me, was Simon.

"So, you ready to grab some smoothies?" he asked, taking my books.

"Yeah, lets go." I said smiling.

"Oh, I invited a couple of people, is that ok? if it's not then we can just go..." he said kinda embarassed.

"That's fine. The more the merrier!" I said cheerfully.

"Great. We'll meet up with them there." he said.

"We could go now, unless you want to change first. The place is off-campus so you might want too." he told me.

"Oh, that would be great. I'll meet you by the gate." I said.

"I don't think so." he said with a mischeviouse smile. "I'll come with you." he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

He started laughing, and i couldn't help but laugh too.

"Just kidding." he said still laughing. "But I will walk with you too your room." he said

"Ok, but thats as far as you go." I said jokily.

"Deal" he said. and we headed off to my room.

When I was done changing, I studied myself in-front of the mirror. I had put lime-green extensions in my hair, then put it in pigtails. My tank-top was green with a black smiley face in the middle. I wore a black jacket, that matched my black miniskirt which I wore over Lime-green tights. My converse low-tops were black.

"Done." I said, and walked out the door.

Simon was stting on the ground next to the door, pretending to sleep.

"Very funny. I would be convinced if you weren't smiling." I said.

He started laughing. He stood up, and looked at me.

"Now I know why you took so long." he said. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I said.

"Now lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting _too _long." he said.

"Ok, lets go." I said, and we headed off.

When we arrived, Simon led me too a table where six people were sitting. A few of them I remembered. Nathan was there, along with Ray and Nina, but sitting on either side of Ray were two girls I had never seen before.

"Hey guys." Ray said as we sat down.

"Hi." I said waving. "Who are your friends?" I asked motioning to the girls at his sides.

"Oh, haha, this is Mindy Fray," he said pointing to the girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes on his left.

"Hi, i'm Sai." I said to her, timidly waving

"And this isnt really a person, this is my imaginary girlfriend Muse Reels." he said pointing at the girl on his right. She had blond hair... or was it brown...or both? I guess she had blond/brown hair, with dark blue eyes.

She playfully shoved him. "If i'm imaginary, then you here must be going insane." she said jokingly.

I laughed. "Nice to meet you. And i'm already insane, so I have nothing to worry about." I told her.

She laughed.

"Now you already know Nathan, and Nina, and myself, so I guess we're all aquainted now." Simon said to me.

"I guess so." I said smiling.

Just then a waitress came to take our orders. Once we all had ordered we just sat around talking. A few minutes late our drinks came. For the next ten minutes, we talked, laughed, and just hung out. Soon an hour had gone by, and we heard the bell ring in the distance signaling free-period was over.

"Well, I guess thats all folks." Nathan said standing up.

"Yeah, we better get going." Muse said.

"We wouldn't wan't to be late for dinner, theres chocolate cake for dessert, I loves me some chocolate cake." Mindy said licking her lips.

"Ok, let's get out of here before Mindy eats somone." I told them.

"Good idea." Ray said. And we headed off to the school.

Dinner went by fast. All of us just talking. And soon Nina and I were back in our room getting ready for bed.

"How was your first day?" she asked me.

"Good, this place isn't half bad." I said.

"That's good. Well we better get some rest, we're up at five sharp for breakfast." She said.

"K." I told her, and we both crawled into bed.

It wasn't long till my eyelids sagged, and sleep overtook me.

My dream was about nothing imparticular, just me hanging with my friends. We were all sitting in the middle of the schools front lawn just talking. I was talking with Nina, trying to resist the urge to lean my back against Simon who was right behind me.

_Just do it. _Part of my mind told me, while another part was saying: _You just met, he might not even like you... _

While I was having this inner conflict, I scarcly noticed Nathan stand up and face me.

"Uh, Sai?" he asked kinda timidly.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Would you go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"umm...." was my briliant reply. But apparently that was a yes in Nathans book, for he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Once I was standing, he started leading me towards the forest on the far side of the lawn. I sent apologetic looks towards Simon and our other friends.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"For a walk, what does it look like." he said sarcasticaly.

"In the woods?" I asked kinda confused.

"Im intune with nature, alright? It calms me." he admitted.

"Ahh." I said, and let him lead me through the forest.

We walked along a forest path talking. Nathan had a great sense of humor, and I couldnt stop laughing. After awhile, we came to a small clearing, and in the middle was a large tree.

"Woah." I said looking at the magnificent Oak.

"Yeah. This tree's been here since before the school was built. I like to come out here to think." he said.

He led me farther into the clearing, until we were standing beneath the branches of the oak. Once there, Nathan sat down.I sat next to him. We just sat there for awhile taking in the beauty of the forest around us. Nathan turned to me, with some unidentified emotion in his eyes.

"Sai..." he said, leaning closer to me.

"Hmm..." I said obliviouse to his intentions.

"I think im in love with you." he said.

He leaned in closer, until his face was an inch from mine. I moved closer and...

There was a knock at the door.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head, wanting to fall back into my dream. The knock came again. I glanced at the clock, it was 1:30 in the morning. Who would be knocking at 1:30? I groaned again and sat up. I got out of bed and slipped on my black slippers. Then I went to the door.

I reached the door just as another knock came.

"Coming." I said.

I turned the lock, and opened the door. There standing in the hallway was Simon. His clothes were slightly torn, and he was bleeding in several places.

"Simon!" I yelled, an threw my arms around him. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just got in a fight with Nathan." he said.

"What?" I said confused. "Why?" I asked.

"You." he said simply. "Now lets go for a walk, I need some fresh air." he told me.

"And medical attention..." I mumbled pulling on my coat.

He offered his arm. I took it smiling.

"Now lets talk about this fight, shall we?" I said. And he told me, while we walked in the moonlight.

Chapter 3: Mist and Illusions


	4. Chapter 4: Dejavue?

**AN: Hey, and welcome to chapter 4 of Shadows in the Light. Sorry it took me so long to write it, i was haveing MAJOR writers block. Well it's here now, so lets get reading. And oh, could you please leave a comment (god or bad) constructive critisism helps me alot, plus i like complements ^.^ Well, here we go!:**

Chapter 4: Dejavue?

We walked down the stairs arm in arm. I couldn't help but send worried glances toward Simon, and the wounds on his face and arms.

"What?" he asked, catching me looking. Again.

"He really kicked your ass didn't he?" I said laughing.

He chuckled, "If you think I look bad, you should see him."

Once we were outside, Simon led me towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Im kidnapping you, you will never see your friends or family again." he said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Should I call the police?" I joked.

"Of course, but as I recall, you left your cellphone in your room didn't you?" he said.

"Shoot." I said while snapping my fingers.

"Well we're here." Simon said pulling me into a small clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a gigantic oak tree.

Woah. Dejavue.

I paused for a moment, staring at the tree. Simon turned and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I feel like I've been here before..." I said, looking around the clearing.

His jaw clenched, then unclenched, for an unknown reason. I would've asked him what was wrong, but I was too distracted.

"Well then, lets sit down." he said in a clipped tone.

He grabbed my hand and led me to one of the trees' overgrown roots that was a makeshift bench.

We sat there for awhile talking, and listening to the forest around us. Soon the sky started to lighten, and I could feel the dawn aproaching us.

"Wow, morning already." Simon said stretching.

"Yeah, I guess we should head back into the real world. What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm..." He said glancing at his watch. "About five thirty."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." he said.

"Well then, I guess we should head back to our dorms." I said.

"Do we _have_ to?" he whined.

I giggled.

"_Yes_, we do." I said pulling him to his feet.

"Race ya!" he yelled, running off into the forest.

"Ok...?" I said staring after him. After a moments pause I took off after him.

Once we cleared the trees we both fell to the ground laughing.

"I.. won." I said between fits of giggles.

"No, I did." Simon said laughing.

"It was a tie." I said conceiting.

"If by tie you mean that I won, then yes, it was a tie."

I laughed. "Fine, you won. Well I better get back before Nina wakes up. See you in first hour?" I asked.

"Yepp. See you then." he said, then turned and started toward his dorm.

"Wait!" I called. He turned back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't forget to clean up your wounds." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know _mom. _Haha. See you in class."

"See ya." I said, then turned and headed back toward the girls dorms.

When I walked into my room, Nina was getting ready for class. She had on her school uniform and was curling her blond hair.

"Whats up." she said when she saw me in the mirror.

"Nothing much, I just went for a walk with Simon..." I trailed off.

"Simon?" she said confused. "But I saw _Nathan_..." she said, but more to herself than to me.

"Yeah, Simon. But him and Nathan got into a fight lastnight." I told her.

"Really? About what?" she asked.

"Me apparently." I said.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Thats all I really know. The details Simon told me were vauge, all I really know is that Nathan did something immoral and Simons pissed."

"I wonder what he did.." she mumbled.

"I dunno, but we better hurry and get to breakfast, I'm starved." I said sliding on my black converse over my black rainbow striped tights.

"Yeah, lets go." she said standing up.

"Hey, I like your outfit, well uniform, the rainbow looks good." she said smiling.

I smiled back. "Thanks. You think the bow's too much, or the wristbands?" I asked looking in the mirror on the back of the door.

"Nope, their perfect. Now let's go, weren't you the one who said you were hungry?" she said.

"Oh yeah, let's go." I said, and we headed out the door.

We were almost to the cafeteria when we saw Mindy, Ray, Muse and another girl standing in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Yo, whats up girlfriend?" Ray greeted me.

I laughed.

"Hey Sai." Muse said highfiving me.

"Hola." Mindy said flashing the peace sign. "And oh, this is Kirra Went." she said pointing to the girl next to her.

"Hi!" Kirra said waving enthusiasticly.

"Hi." I said waving timidly back.

"Well now that we all know eachother, lets head to breakfast, It's bacon time." Ray said grabbing both mine and Muse's hands and pulling us into the cafeteria.

We all grabbed trays, and got in line. When we all had food we found Simon sitting alone nibbling on a piece of toast and smiling happily at the wall.

"So... why are smiling at a wall?" Ray asked sitting next to him.

"Wha?" Simon said snapping out of his daze.

"You and the wall, didn't know it was getting seriouse." Kirra joked.

"Nah, we're just friends." he said laughing.

"Then whats got you all happy?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about this morning." he said winking.

"This morning?" Mindy asked.

"So that's where you disapeared to earlier." Nina said.

"Yeah, Simon kaidnapped me." I said laughing.

"Kidnapped? Did you call the police?" Ray asked smiling.

"I forgot my phone in the room, but I managed to escape, so all's good." I said.

"Hey, what's up with the hello-kitty band-aids Simon, did she put up a fight?" Muse joked.

"No, she came willingly. I don't know what all this kidnaping crap is about, haha. I just got into a little disagreement with Nathan last night, no biggy." he said shrugging, wincing when the motion caused him pain.

"It doesn't look like it was a _little _disagreement, but I'll get the details later." Ray informed him.

"Well we better get to class, first hour starts in ten minutes." Nina said, standing up.

"Let's get going then." Simon said standing too.

"Kay, see you guys later?" I asked to our friends still at the table.

"Most definetly." Mindy said. "Now go, before your late." she said, and we headed off to class.

**How was it? Did you like it? please tell me. I needto know! if you don't tell me then i'm going todie on the inside (jk jk) and do you want to be personaly responible for murder? didn't think so (haha) so PLEASE leave a comment, they eep me alive. (a little dramatic but oh well *shrugs shoulders*)**


End file.
